


Explanations and Examples

by Sulktora



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Annoyed/Horny Optimus Prime, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Grumpy and Frustrated Optimus Prime, M/M, Megatron being a Horny Fragger and Jerk, Mild Language, Mild Painplay, Not Beta Read, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Positions, Sexual Teasing, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Valve Fingering, Valve Stimulation, non Canon, stasis cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora
Summary: After re-reading Context Clues by zuzeca, I just couldn’t help wonder if Megatron actually figured out who it was that was having fun with his spike. And when he does, then wants a proper chance to show them what he can really do with his spike!





	Explanations and Examples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zuzeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzeca/gifts).



> A gift writing to zuzeca, Hope you like it. ^_^

It took a while to figure out how to hack into the camera systems in Sumdac Tower let alone the footage they had on record too!

The reason for it was simple they wanted to find out what all was stored inside the tower to make building a space bridge possible, something Megatron only trusted himself with.

Also namely because he was sure a few recordings were of when his spike was not attached to his body were on the film records.

Namely, it was records of his shame for surrendering to overloading and not just once, but many times.

And all because his spike was being used by one of the Autobots’ own pleasure clearly, that is before his frame got restored back to him at last, along with his spike of course.

Much to Megatron small disappointment with all the failures as of late and being stuck in a cave well needless to say Megatron kinda missed those moments when his spike was being used, regardless of how out of his personal preference it was.

Needless to say, the impersonal fragging was really nice, pits it had lighten his foul mood when all he had was just his head!

In short, it was a very pleasant stress relief, given he knew the chances of him finding out which mech it had been that had been fragging themselves on his spike was very slim.

Megatron huffed in frustration and annoyance as he focused his attention back to the video recordings that were playing back for him only to pause at one film recording of the young leader of the Autobots currently on this planet.

It was of him searching the sub-basement of Sumdac Tower, clearing in the search of a transwarp cell.

As it turned out the young leader didn’t find a transwarp cell, but what he did find nearly made Megatron’s processors crash and his battle computer become fried from the surge of fury he felt!

It was his spike!

That annoying and determined Mech that had kept the Allspark from him not once, but twice now! The very same one that had kicked him out an airlock! Then punched him in the spark chamber while he was merging with the Allspark!

The same mech that was defying the odds that were extremely stacked against him time and time again!

This was also had to be the same mech that had used his spike as frag toy! Because it was them that found his spike!

Megatron nearly went into a rampage of fury at the gall of the mech for being the one to deny him and yet use his spike as a mere source of relief and pleasure!

Yet one small thought came to mind despite Megatron’s fury, he liked what had been done when he didn’t have his body.

Yes, it was slower and not what Megatron normally liked, but it was good. Also, the young mech seemed to like his spike too if the recurrences of them making use of his spike during the night cycles was any indication.

Also, the young mech could take the size of his spike, but possibly on the barely side and given none of his current mechs on this dirtball of a planet were his type or valve mechs.

Megatron smirked figuring it was time to use an old tactic that he used during the war.

_Seducing the enemy._

~

It had taken some time but finally, Megatron had spotted the young mech patrolling near the woods. Given not close to the caves where he left his troops at which was good he didn’t want any interruptions for what he had in mind.

He checks the supplies he had doing a mental checklist to be sure he had all he’d need, after all, he rather not have to go looking for the young mech second time if he could avoid it.

He landed quietly and began to silently follow the young mech waiting for the right moment to strike.

~

Optimus grumbled under his breath he hated doing late night patrols and he hated them being in the woods too.

Given after the battle with Megatron he was pretty frustrated and annoyed more often now, and he refused to blame it on the fact that he lost Megatron’s spike!

Of course, at the time Optimus didn’t know it was Megatron’s spike in the beginning, but frag it was nice having the outlet for his stress. Despite the difficulty of taking the size into his valve at times, the thing was it really helped relieve his stress level pretty well.

But after finding the hole in his old room’s ceiling and the toy spike missing, well it didn’t take long to put the facts together and of where he found it in the first place! Made it pretty clear after the fact.

Needless the say his recharge had now been filled with interfacing.  
Namely of Megatron fragging him relentlessly while taunting him and mocking him for making use of his spike when he was not attached to him.

The only sane thought that kept Optimus going was that Megatron might not know he had used his spike for his own pleasure, the warframe sure didn’t seem overly upset during the battle, then again Optimus really didn’t know after all it was during a battle and the mech looked pretty fragged off already. Pits he killed Starscream without hesitating.

But another fact was the new room he picked out was not a great as his old room, but he couldn’t bring himself to return to that room with the hole in the ceiling being a reminder of his unknown pleasurable shame.

Of course, he’s thought of patching the hole up many times just to get his nice room back, but the guilt tended to get the better of him every time.

Letting out a sigh of frustration again as Optimus scanned a clearing within the woods.

Only to freeze when a twig snapped and noticed how quiet things just got, none of the normal sounds from the forest from before were heard.

Which also reminded Optimus of a nature show Prowl was watching once, namely, it was talking about the nature between predator and prey.

Optimus quietly shallowed and tried to remain calm after all there were no organic animals big enough to be a threat to him thus he was just overreacting.

But that didn’t make the plating on the back of his neck settle down one bit, at least not until he saw a mountain lion slink along on the other side of the clearing brush line clearly on the hunt for prey.

Letting out a relieved sigh knowing now that it was only that and nothing else eased Optimus’ mind right then.

Only to then be tackled to the ground and a large hand on the back of his head forcing his face into the dirt.

~

Megatron mentally cursed when a twig snapped under his ped and remained still when the young mech froze in place; clearly, they were now on high alert.

But the appearance of one this planet’s large predators easily calmed the young mech down and covered up Megatron’s blunder thankfully.

Seeing the young mech relax made him grin he was close enough now and could finally capture them and teach them a lesson in how to interface properly.

He moved swiftly while the young mech defenses were down pinning him to the ground even shoving his face into the dirt a bit more than he really needed too helped Megatron feel slightly better for how they humiliated him in battle!

They struggled for moment only to freeze when they heard Megatron growl in frustration, he noted the small tremor rack the young mech's frame and briefly grinned before placing a pair of small stasis cuffs on him before Megatron turned him over to face him while forcing their hands above their helm and smirked when they looked at him in panic.

“Hello Autobot nice evening for a stroll don’t you think?” Megatron said in a pleasant tone as he lightly held him down and let his gaze wander over his frame before a dark pleased look gleamed in his optics.

The young mechs optic widen in surprise before fear entered them making Megatron chuckle.

~

Optimus gulped at the question not liking the tone used with it, pits he had heard of war frames taking revenge by means of raping those that humiliated them, yes, but I hadn’t thought Megatron would be one of those mechs!

The records on Megatron stated he never resorted to that as means of revenge; then again the records of Megatron were old so they could have missed this.

Optimus swallowed hard his mouth suddenly dry along with his plating now clamped down in an attempt to protect its self even though it was too late!

The chuckle from Megatron did nothing for his comfort in the slightest.

~

“Tell me Autobot, do you know why I’m here?” Megatron asked tapping his claws against Optimus chest plates lightly.

Seeing the young mech struggle to come up with an answer was amusing as he saw the emotions flicker across his exposed faceplates. _‘So expressive no wonder he has that battle mask, he’d give far too much away if they were seen during a fight.’_ Megatron thought while he waited for an answer.

Finally, they did answer, but what they said was not what he wanted to hear, given what they said was not wrong either at least part of it anyways.

Only to grin lightly when he noticed what the little mech was trying to do and almost laughed at how futile it was for him to try.

~

“You want the Allspark and revenge,” Optimus said carefully figuring if he kept Megatron talking he could try to send a message his team and they’d come and save him before Megatron did anything to him.

Only to hear static over his com line and mentally cringed his coms where being jammed and Megatron’s grin widening clearly told him he knew what he just tried to do too.

~

“You are correct, and yet that’s not what I want currently.” He said lightly before becoming serious he had to put the young mech in his place for trying to contact his team.

“Also it is considered _rude_ to make a call while someone is talking to you, makes them think you’d rather be _elsewhere_ ,” Megatron said his tone holding a teasing and warning note in it.

Only to chuckle when they frown at him clearly not finding his statement funny, then glared when they asked why he wasn’t correct, the nerve of them really!

~

“What?! You’ve wanted forever many Autobots know that if not all of them. I get you not liking me personally after everything, but what else would you want?!” Optimus snapped only to freeze when Megatron glared down at him, the claws that had been trapping on his chest plating now stilled and the tips only lightly digging into his plating.

Right then Optimus felt stupid for letting his frustration get the better of him, frag it he should have stayed near the city and found a quiet place to relieve himself before patrolling in the woods!

But now it seemed that he was safe from being raped since he had just torqued Megatron off.

~

Megatron eyed the young mech before figuring to drop the act slightly, after all, them freezing up in panic would not get to the point of why he hunted the young mech down, that and he wanted what the young mech could give him soon rather than later.

“Don’t be fool young mech, think a bit harder, _especially_ now of what else I want,” Megatron said in a low tone and leaned close to the young mech and before he whispered into his audios when he gave him a confused clueless look.

“I know what you _did_ in the dark hours with my _spike_.” He said with a hint of purring note color his words.

The young mech’s expression alone pleased Megatron and he leaned back knowing that the stasis cuffs would prevent the young mech from moving.

He allowed his spike cover to retracted letting his eager spike pressurize fully, already a small bean of transfluids beginning to trail down his spike once it was free.

“You’re well _acquainted_ with my spike; after all, you are the one that _found_ it the sub-basement of that ridiculous tower of that I’m very certain,” Megatron said with a smirk before purring. “You’ve made _use_ of it not long after then…I _noticed_ when you did too; _every time_.” Megatron said as he leaned in and traced Optimus’ jaw with a digit.

~

Optimus was frozen in mortification at being told this and looked down when Megatron exposed his spike and felt a shudder go through his frame at seeing it again.  
His frame remember how nice that spike was and how his frame partly craved and cringed at seeing it again! The hardest part for Optimus right now was to ignore the spike that was right there that was until Megatron started touching his face.

He flinched when Megatron ran a digit along his jawline and activated his battle mask not liking how Megatron was touching near his face right then.

This made Megatron frown in disappointment and irritation before leaning forward again, only for his expression to change as he looked at the young Autobot in an amused yet unimpressed manner waiting.

“What’s your point?” Optimus asked from behind his battle mask, glad about how it made him always look like he was frowning or glaring with it activated.

~

Megatron raised an eyebrow at the young mechs bold question.

“I’m sure you know what my _point_ is, after all, you did use my spike quite often,” Megatron said only to earn a scoff from the young mech made annoyance flare-up in place of his smug feeling.

Only to snarl when they glance down at his spike then back at him, battle mask or not he could read the young mech expression clearly they were judging his spike!

The _nerve_ of this mech!

~

“ _Yeah well_ , it’s not like I had any _other_ options of what to use as stress relief I had to _make do_ ,” Optimus said bluntly only to then choke when Megatron grasp his neck tightly and growl at him in warning.

Feeling slightly stupid for provoking Megatron, yet embolden at the same time.

“I’d personally like to have something tad _more_ …well to _my liking_.” Optimus managed to say before Megatron tightened his grip again for what he just said.

~

Megatron saw red slightly when the young mech dared to say that!

His spike was nothing to scoff at!  
His spike had brought many mechs and feme’s to a whimpering mess _and_ yet begged for more!  
He was second classed to no one in the berth!  
_No one!_

Of course, he took a slow intake before he grinned at the mech below him, despite the young mech’s words he had just opened the door for so much more to happen and in the direction Megatron wanted too.

“Well seems you need to be taught a lesson then since you clearly didn’t make proper use of my spike while you had it. After all, self-pleasure is the result of one not finding a _good_ berth partner, which clearly is something you _lack_ having. You were not that _creative_ really the times you used my spike. I’m guessing you just tried to frag yourself on it as fast as you could possibly handle and not even try anything more _inspiring_ than that.” Megatron said smirking when they glared at him in fury despite their disadvantaged position.

Good, they were offended he could play on that.

~

“ _Really?_ You were nothing, but a **head** at the time who are you to judge!” Optimus snapped annoyed.

Optimus didn’t like how Megatron was making fun of him, he had to take his time to even get Megatron’s spike inside of him in the first place!

He could take Megatron’s spike the fragger defiantly knew that!

Now he was mocking him for how he made use of his spike he had some _nerve_ he most likely hadn’t had any in a while too!  
So he didn’t get to judge when someone could fit them self onto that _monster_ of a spike!

~

Megatron laughed at this oh the young mech was easy to rile up for sure!

“I may have been a **_head_** , but I sure know how to make proper use of a mechs other _parts_ when I have the chance, be it real or fake. You lack the means of doing that a pity too.” Megatron said.

The young mech look away from him said much, but what they said next made Megatron’s teasing mood drop.

~

“As if, I’ve had better with fake spikes, so who cares about having berth partner. They are all _useless_ , having to rely on another as a source of one’s pleasure. What a waste of time for a leader to have a berth partner, after all, every _Con_ looks out only for themselves or else they’d get stabbed in the back.” Optimus said coldly.

Megatron glared at him only tightening his grip on his neck as a warning, a warning Optimus didn’t heed even in the slightest.

“After all the _Mighty Decepticon Leader_ would never allow anyone get _that_ close to his person without them trying to stab you in the spark chamber right?” Optimus sneered, only to gasp when more pressure was applied to his neck cables.

He became panicked when Megatron leaned in close pressing hard on his neck cables before letting up causing him to cough and choke with the sudden rush of fresh air.

His optics had watered a bit during that thus, he winced as he glanced up at Megatron who was looking blankly at him before smiling gently at him which made Optimus shutter he didn’t like that look one bit.

A mech like Megatron should not be able to look like that ever!

~

“In a way you are right, I would not trust any of my bolder mechs or femes as possible berth partners, and they could very much attempt to snuff my spark.” He said which seemed to surprise the young mech of him admitting that.

“But that does leave me with other options of course and you clearly stated a _challenge_. It’s clear you’ve never had a _good_ berth partner thus you use frag toys instead to answer that need. You clearly like my spike, so signs _point_ in my favor.” Megatron said as he watched the young leader’s optic spiral open in surprise and want before spiraling down in panic clearly the young mech morals where getting in the way of having nice frag.

He would fix that problem shortly.

~

 _‘What the frag!?’_ Optimus thought when he hears this was Megatron really purposing they do what he thinks he was!?

“ ** _Challenge!?_** I didn’t say that! You’re _twisting_ my words! Frag sake your spike wasn’t that good as the form of a toy for me! Like pit am I ever going to let you frag me willingly either! You’re my enemy!” Optimus protested loudly.

Only to freeze when Megatron rapped the back of his digits against his chest plating sharply making him become quiet and shallow in panic at his blank expression.

Only to shake his head in denial of what Megatron had said before, clearly rejecting the idea alone, despite his frame possibly wanting it to happen now!

~

“Where did all that confidence go?” Megatron asked, the young mech looking away ashamed was enough of an answer for Megatron.

Clearly, all that bravo left when faced with the possibility of fragging the enemy, that didn’t sit well with Megatron because that meant he’d wouldn’t get what he wanted.

Sighing in frustration the young mech was lucky that he preferred willing over forced, yes Megatron hated rape yet it was not out of his ability he just never had to resort to it before for obvious reasons.

Then an idea came to mind and he smirked he knew how to get the young mech to agree, after all, they had most likely gone without any form of pleasure in a while so getting them to respond should be simple enough.

So he charged up his fusion cannon slightly which got the young mech’s attention that looked at him in fear.

Megatron smile at him before bringing his humming fusion cannon to his lower belly plating, letting the vibrations tickle the plating there before moving it lower.

He easily spread the young mechs legs due to the stasis cuffs preventing him from moving much other than his head of course.

Megatron didn’t let his fusion canon touch the young mechs interface panels just yet.  
Instead he trailed it down the insides of his nice silvery white long legs only to trail back up both slowly, stopping long enough to look up at the young mech who was looking down his frame.  
They were breathing faster and not from fear that much was certain with how tense he was.

~

Optimus nearly forced a reboot of his systems when he heard and then saw Megatron fusion canon being pointed at his abdomen, only to tremble when the vibrations tickled while making his plating prickle in part discomfort and pleasure.

He bit his lip plating behind his battle mask when Megatron brought the canon close to his interface panels only for the inner working of his valve to clench down in frustration and need when all he did was trail down one of his legs and then back up the other stopping short of touching his interface panels.

But the charged particles in the air from the weapon and minor humming vibration trailing up his leg to his interface equipment was making his hard for him to not react!

Fragging pit his frame wanted this, slag he had needed a good fragging for longer than he could remember!

Frag toys help ease the need for that yes, but not fully not with Optimus’ frame type namely. As much as he tried to deny it his frame might not be a speedster built frame, but a high stress taking one yes which was the reason he hadn’t been scrapped yet any of the Cons so far.

Starscream being the only one coming close to doing that well after Megatron of course.

The facts though where weighted against him in this manner a nice overload always set his systems back to rights and reduced the occasional stress level problems from becoming too much to handle.

So his frame was gearing up happily for the very high possibility of an actual link up to another!

Optimus had to partly bite back a moan of need when his systems demanded more of what Megatron was teasing his frame with.

~

Megatron grinned when he heard the partial needy muffled moan come from the young mech, and knew that he was affecting him.

Wanting to make sure the young mech was ready to give in; he brought the canon towards the young mechs interface panels lightly a small minor sound coming from them told Megatron that they were getting to the point.  
So he pressed the flat of the canon’s barrel against their interface panels, which earned him a sharp gasp followed by a strained whimper.

That alone made Megatron spike throb with want, but ignored his need in favor of getting the young mech to open his interface panels without him asking or forcing them open.

Seeing how the young mech below him responding told Megatron that he was close to getting them to do just that, he just had to up the vibrations. So he allowed the stasis cuffs’ feedback loop to lighten slightly which let them feel the sensations a tad more, but not so much that they could try escaping he didn’t want them running away.

The results from doing that were clear to note because the young mech lightly bucked against the barrel of his canon.

Feeling pleased by this he up the humming charge of his canon making the young mech whither under him just enough for them to retract his battle mask gasping desperately for more air to cool his heating frame down along with hearing their internal fans running faster than before.

Seeing those nice faceplates exposed again Megatron could not help himself, but lean over them without moving his canon and began to ravage the young mech’s lip plates.

~

Optimus mentally whimpered when he was suddenly kissed. _‘Frag it I hate that being a weak spot for me!’_ Optimus mentally cursed because it was nearly a major weak spot for him because of how his lip plating was; very sensitive, but not overly so just enough that it could be taken advantage of if he was kissed like he was now by Megatron who was clearly skilled in the art of kissing!

 _‘Who would have thought the Leader of the Decepticons is a master in the art of kissing a mech breathless!’_ Optimus thought for second before moaning in the claiming delightful kiss Megatron was forcing on him.

Of course, Optimus managed to draw himself back to reality then bit down on Megatron’s lower lip plating to make him stop, it worked at least for a moment.

~

Megatron jolted back when he was suddenly bitten before he trailed his glossa along the place where he bit it had hurt yes, but nothing was bleeding.

Grinning seeing the young mech still had some fight left in him he leans back down to try an kiss him again only for the battle mask to snap back into place again much to his annoyance.

“ _Cute._ ” He said before upping the vibrations to the highest setting his canon could go without firing that is, making the mech below him cry out in pleasure before whimpering at how little they could pull away from it.  
“Such a fighting spirit, your resistance is to be commended, but we both know what I want and how this will end, you might as well enjoy it,” Megatron said in a pleased tone when all the young mech did was choke back a needy moan, before whimpering when his panel snapped open as the need to feel more surged through his neural net!

~

Optimus partly whimpered when he felt the barrel of the canon being pressed against and between his now bare valve lips and lightly against his anterior node.

The heat coming off the barrel of the canon was a bit warmer than what felt comfortable, in fact, it _would have_ been uncomfortable. That is if Optimus’ frame wasn’t already heating up from the stimulation already thus he could handle the hotter temperature.

Optimus squirmed as much as he could then which was not much, but tried to do so to get more stimulation as his processor began to get a bit blurry.  
Frag it he hadn’t had any in a while so he blamed his moment of weakness on that.

Only to gasp in a shuttering breath when he felt Megatron’s EM filed swamp him before it began to sink into his own smaller EM field in a probing manner.

Which Optimus didn’t like and voiced his displeasure loudly.

“ ** _Stop it!_** ” Optimus yelled only to groan when the feeling to overload begun to build in his lower belly.

~

Megatron smirks when he felt the need in the young mech’s EM field he was close, them crying out to stop confirmed what he felt from them.

“As you wish _Autobot._ ” Megatron purred before move his fusion canon away from their interface equipment knowing that’s not what they meant when they said stop!

Megatron grinned when they tremble and squirm after he does this only to shoot him a truly baneful glare.

“Why so unhappy? I did as you said.” Megatron asked with a teasing hint in his tone.

~

“ ** _SADIST!_** ” Optimus snapped hating how his frame begged for the stimulation it was getting before to return.

Megatron simply chuckled at this and before he lightly rubbed at Optimus upper legs lightly, but nothing more.

“Keep your depraved perverted retrograded decaying impaired servos and EM field off me CON!” Optimus snarled in fury.

Only to cower when Megatron looks at him clearly not amused anymore or in a pleased manner anymore which wasn’t a good sign.

 _‘Oh primus what the frag have I just done?’_ Optimus thought right then.

~

“Very _colorful_ use of words,” Megatron said after a moment really he hadn’t had anyone spout such insults like that since Ultra Magnus faced him in battle years ago.  
“You must be one of Ultra’s _Primes_ that old mech tends to be a bit sharp when it comes to insults without ever having to cuss, I’m impressed,” Megatron said though his tone held no hint of amusement or of being impressed what so ever.

Of course, Megatron was mentally laughing really the expression on the young mech’s face plates was priceless! Also, the way he worded his displeasure oh how little did the Bot know of how _eloquent_ he himself already was, he understood every word he said and the meanings of them!

“Rarely have I encountered anyone with such a skilled glossa in the way of words. I wonder how talented you really are with that mouth of yours.” Megatron said keeping his tone the same loving how his words made the mech below him quiver as he trails his clawed digit along his jawline.

The panicked look they had brought Megatron back to what he planned to do, so he grins devilishly bring his hand down to their hip tapping his claws on the plating there.

“Of course that would cut things short now, wouldn’t it?” Megatron said in a pleased manner. “Especially after I took all this time to catch you, but I am willing to _reward_ you for such a _creative_ use of words,” Megatron said the taunting note back in his tone followed by a pleased leer at Optimus still exposed interface equipment.

Megatron grinned as he buried his EM field into Optimus’ before sliding his hand down and between his thighs making them twitch as he trailed his hand upwards, his thumb brushed against Optimus’ anterior node.

 A choked needy moan escaped the young mech’s throat as Megatron’s fingertip slide over the opening of their valve as he slowly stroked between their valve lips slowly, but didn’t push inside the fluttering valve that was clenching on nothing.

To up the ante, Megatron used the back of his digits so the sooth sides of his claws were felt when he stroked up and the lightly scratching when he stroke downwards.

~

Optimus tried to hide back his moans as he felt his own wetness and the heat growing inside his valve, that paired with the slow and deliberately stroking up and down, was such a tease as his inner walls contracted around nothing!

“You’re liking this.” Megatron purred into his audio making him slightly wriggle in discomfort only to bite his lip hard when Megatron lightly pinched his anterior node before rubbing it with his thumb as he continued to stroke between his valve lips.

Only to gasp when Megatron lightly tease his valve entrance by barely pushing a digit inside making his inner walls convulse nearly violently in want and need so much that Optimus didn’t notice when his loud moan turned into a weak whine.

“Fragging pit just get on with it!” Optimus finally shouted in frustration hating how Megatron was playing with him now!

~

Megatron grinned at hearing this before he plunged two digits into the young mech’s valve with little warning.

The strained wail from them was music to his audios as he began to push his digits in and out the slick warm valve ruthlessly only adding in a third to hear the smaller mech cry out in pleasure.

Megatron kept up the steady pace until he felt the constricting inside their valve walls gear up for an overload, did he pull them out making the mech below him shout in wordless frustration of being denied.

Smirking when they looked up at him in fury and desperation.

“You don’t think I’d let you just overload before I got what I wanted did you?” Megatron asked teasingly.  
The small yet cute growl was the reply her earned.

“Oh that’s precious, but this is the price you’ll pay for challenging and insulting my person, along with making use of my assets without permission. Unless you can offer something to make up for both…” Megatron said only to laugh when they looked away from him in anger. “ _Well_ , then I’ll just keep taking you the edge of an overload until you can give me something to pay me back,” Megatron said and shifted his position again to push the young mech to the brink and deny them their overload until they caved.

 

~

Optimus optic widen at the thought of being denied a third time of his overload slagging pit his frame was already protesting that, his inner systems where flaring warnings at him about hitting his stress level limit!

“ _Wait!_ ” Optimus shouted feeling desperate and in more ways than one, after all, he didn’t know what would happen if he reached his stress level limit, but he was sure it wouldn’t be good when he did.  
Megatron paused raising an eyebrow waiting. “Just…just frag me already I can’t take it anymore!” Optimus manage to say as quickly as could so he’d not back out from saying it.

Megatron looked at him for a moment before saying. “Alright, but first apologize for using my spike without permission or else.”

Optimus shudder at the warning tone and gulped harshly at what he had to say.

“I’m sorry for using you spike without permission, but to be fair I didn’t know it was yours until much later.” Optimus manages to say, only to gasp when his hips were then angled up higher and his eyes widen when Megatron partly leaned over him slightly grinning at him.

“True enough, but an apology is nice to have none the less,” Megatron said as he lined his spike up with Optimus’ valve.

Optimus looked down and tremble when he saw Megatron’s position his spike biting his lower lips as the tip slid between his valve lips bumping against his anterior node lightly before pushing lightly against his valve entrance that fluttered in need.

 _‘Oh, Primus is his spike bigger now that when I had it?!’_ Optimus thought as fear shot straight down into his energon lines.

~

Megatron grinned at the young mech’s expression as he got ready to thrust into his valve only to stop when they suddenly said in a panic.

“Wait! I look I know I could take your spike before, but I don’t think I can now!” They said rapidly.

Megatron frowned at them before saying. “Oh yes, you can and will.” He said and got ready to thrust in.

“But you’re bigger now that before!” Optimus protested very sure he’ was not wrong about this.

“Well of course! My spike is now attached to a live pressurizing mechanism so yes my spike is few centimeters longer, but it won’t tear you apart!” Megatron said which made Optimus blush and his valve trembled as the head of Megatron spike rested against his entrance.  
“Also you are wet enough and ready enough to take me fully! Now stop stalling!” Megatron growled before he started to push inside savoring the tight heat as the valve walls struggling to take him in one smooth thrust.

Only to stop mid-way in when the valve walls clamp down on his spike in sudden retaliation at the rougher entrée than it was use too.

The sharp minor cry came from the mech below him who had few tears well up from the sudden thrust, seeing they couldn’t handle his faster pace Megatron took a few steadying breaths and waited until the valve walls relaxed.

Shifting a bit in frustration as he tried not to push further in, clearly forcing his way in would not work.

~

Optimus choke on a small sob when the pain shot up his valve only to whimper when he felt Megatron stop letting him adjust.

He previous little fantasies of being conquered by a Decepticon seemed tame and also stupid now, more so when faced with reality needless to say it was not as great as something made up!

When his valve adjusted he panicked when Megatron began to shift a bit, he whimpers when he noticed Megatron gritting his denta while slightly scowling down at his interface in frustration.

Not sure what came over him be choked out two words that made Megatron look at him in surprise and confusion. “Thank you.”

Only to gulp when Megatron sneered at him.

~

Megatron sneered after hearing those words and said in reply. “ _Shut up_ and just relax, can’t believe you can’t handle a faster pace than this! You certainly sped up over time of getting my spike inside yourself before now! Fragging ridiculous that you can’t do so again now when it’s attached to its owner!” Megatron said annoyed, being thanked for slowing down! Any other Con would be insulted at such a thing!

Only to then realize why and looked up at the now annoyed mech and asked. “What position did you use to even take my spike in the first place?”

~

“ _Excuse you?!_ ” Optimus said sharply only to calm down when he saw how serious Megatron was right then with his question.  

“I was riding your spike when I had it, the position allowed me more control, I possibly also took it deeper than normal too I could be wrong about that,” Optimus said bashfully before going quite when Megatron look at him in surprised and stunned manner.

Only squirming as the tension of his valve walls demanded more and yet rejected Megatron spike currently in the position he was in.

~

Megatron was partly impressed by this, such an open and trusting position, yes control was needed, but if you got too tired from such a position it left one very open and vulnerable.

Then again it did make sense if giving him control of taking his spike would get the pace going and faster to his preferred liking.

“Well then,” Megatron said before pulling out from Optimus’ valve carefully and flipping them both over so the smaller mech was straddling his stomach plating.

Earning a shock expression from the young mech.

~

“You’ve got to be kidding! You want me to actively frag myself on your spike?! Actually, participate in the act of you _raping_ me?!” Optimus shouted feeling like this was insane.

The unimpressed looked from Megatron told him that yes he expected him to do just that!

“Oh, you are fragging insane! If you even think I’m going to…” Optimus began to say only for Megatron serious tone cutting off his tiny rant of outrage.

“I could just force my spike into you as before and not allow you any means of control, which would endanger your inner valve lining,” Megatron said bluntly.

Optimus knew Megatron was right as much as he didn’t like admitting it to himself.

“I can’t even move much to the _stasis cuffs_ you have on me, which does make it hard for me to even attempt doing… _this,_ ” Optimus said shortly blushing like mad.

 _‘Fragging get ahold of yourself Optimus he was just halfway inside you valve, getting embarrassed now will not help!’_ Optimus mentally berated himself.

~

The blush amused Megatron slightly seeing the young mech become bashful even after he had half his spike already inside them briefly.

“Fine, I’ll turn the stasis cuffs off, but should you attempt running well the end results won’t be pleasant,” Megatron warned, their nod of reluctant agreement in return was all Megatron would get so he turned off the stasis cuffs power, but did not remove them.

 He gave the young mech a small warning look when he did so which got the point across.

 He placed his hands on their hips in which seemed to do the trick, because they moved into position over his still straining spike their hands braced on his stomach plating.

~

 _‘What the frag is wrong with me?!!?’_ Optimus mentally yelled at himself as he moved into position willingly to frag himself on Megatron’s spike! _‘I shouldn’t be doing this, the power in the stasis cuffs is off I should try to run!’_

Only to freeze when Megatron squeezed his hips slightly making him look up, the expression Megatron had well was hard to read for a moment until his optic dimmed a bit as he waited for him.

This stunned Optimus for moment Megatron was waiting for him, given probably barely, but waiting none the less.

A small spark of emotion flittered through Optimus spark right then.

 _‘Oh, why the frag not.’_ Optimus thought, before rolling his hips lightly and eased himself down on to Megatron’s spike, only pausing with a slightly pained hiss as the tip of the spike slipped in a few inches.

After a few deep breaths did Optimus again slide down further, his optic clenched tightly shut as he slowly took his time of his valve beginning to engulf Megatron’s spike.

Pain and pleasure signals popped up as his valve frantically spiral open further, his frame had gotten use to this position more than any other when it came to his self-interface.

That and it seems his frame remembers from the previous times when he had made use of Megatron’s spike thus was relaxing as he slid down onto it.

Optimus moaned loudly as his calipers reached their limit and every node sensor inside his valve compressed tightly against Megatron’s spike, hunching forward a bit as he felt the shifting inside his valve finally stop.

Only to whimper when he felt Megatron rub his hand and digits over his pelvic plating making him feel the minor transformational shifted places in his interior circuitry that had moved to accommodate his spike fully.

Optimus noted that there was slight bulging in his pelvis region which clearly was the result of Megatron’s spike no doubt.

Trembling slightly as he tried to gather himself to even try to lift himself up, only to gasp in surprise when Megatron decided to assist him in that manner.

~

Megatron optics flared brightly when the young mech’s pelvis came in contact with his.

While impressed at them taking his entire spike he really was at his end of patience when they didn’t move, not even the slight bulge in their pelvic plating could distract him any longer.

As he lifted the young mech up they trembled and clench his still cuffed hands against his stomach plating only to whimper and moaned as he did this, only to let out a drawn out cry when he helped them slide back down again.

Only for him to growl when they ground their equipment against his when they bottomed out on his spike. This was slower than the preferred pace Megatron liked, but it seemed to drive the young mech wild enough so that their spike panel popped open and their spike rose up once freed.

Megatron licked his lips at the sight of their spike, it was not small per-say, but clearly not that big by Decepticon standards, maybe by Autobot’s possibly.

Of course, that thought was fleeting as the movements of the young mech riding his spike, making him rumble with delight of how easily they were now moving on his spike.

Megatron grinned at this and thrusts upwards every now and then which earn a weak mix between as whimper and moan, which made his charge go higher.

~

Optimus was completely losted in the need to keep moving on Megatron’s spike that he didn’t even notice when his spike panel snapped open.

 _‘Smelt and slag me! I’ve fragging missed this!’_ Optimus internally yelled.

Given before he had used toys in the past, but needless to say nothing could ever replicate the natural coursing current from a real spike could! The charge thrumming inside his valve was addictively good while paired with the friction.

Of course as nice as it was and the occasional thrust up from Megatron drawing whimpers from him that quickly became moans, but of course Optimus was becoming tired after all it was harder to balance on another than it was a berth.

Optimus whimpered in frustration as he slowed down his valve clenching around Megatron’s spike in need for more, but he just couldn’t keep up the pace anymore.

He bit his lower lip trying his hardest to not cry out from this because he was so close to overloading!

Only to gasp when he felt a large hand encircle his spike and began to tease it making him squirm and clench down on Megatron’s spike.

“Primus I can’t…to tired!” Optimus gasped one found his voice again.

~

Megatron smirked at hearing this and grabbed the young mech’s shoulders and flipped them both until they were below him once more and stroke their spike as he began to thrust into them now and at a faster pace.

“Well since you’ve done the work of taking my spike I can show you a bit of mercy and do the rest,” Megatron said in dark purring tone.

The first set of rougher thrusts drew out shouts of pleasure from them which quickly turned into strained gasps as he sped up the pace of his thrusts.

Megatron paused to grab their hips with one hand to lifted them slightly higher to thrust in deeper, while also pinning their still cuffed wrists over their head with his other hand, which now with the new angle he was making the young mech scream below him in need as they tried clawing at the ground.

~

Optimus couldn’t believe how much of Megatron’s spike he was taking right then and just screamed as he felt Megatron slamming into his top node without mercy now, truly he felt like he was being split open and it felt overwhelming good even the quickening pace of the thrusts.

But all good things had to come to an end and needless to say, Optimus was getting there in record time, so he just bucked into the thrusts wantonly as his overload rapidly came crashing over him. Optimus only noted a dulled sound of a loud roar since the energon was rushing in his audios.

Only to groan when he felt the rush of hot liquid hitting the back of his valve, before just going limp below Megatron panting as his frame try to cool itself down and his cooling fans staggering to take in cooler air.

Of course, that’s when the message of a full reboot warning show in his hud, tired and worn out from the intense interface Optimus let the reboot cycle happen without even a fight.

~

Megatron roared as he overloaded with the small mech the clenching and spasming valve around his throbbing spike slightly before it released his entire pent-up load of nanites.

The small groan from them was the last thing he heard as a tremor racked Megatron’s frame and he swayed slightly from his hunched position, only to take few steadying breaths and rebooted his cooling fans which made the sudden dizzy spell disappear.

After recovering he withdrew from the young mechs valve both shuddering.

“Frag your good,” Megatron said partly breathless, only to get no response from the young mech making him looked down at them and saw they had gone into a full reboot cycle.

“So I knocked you out, you’ve must have really needed it, pity I was hoping for a second round,” Megatron said as he flicked their audio fin, but got no response from them from doing that.

Megatron settles back into a kneeling position beside the young mech contemplating what he would do with them now.  
As Megatron thought on this for a moment before deciding if he should or should not allow the young mech to leave.

“Heh you are lucky your good frag, or else I’d wait for you to wake up, but I suppose letting you go is a better choice in the end. Given I had personally planned to kill you after finding out it was you who used my spike before, but all things considered, I had a nice evening I guessing you did too so I won’t kill you.” Megatron said as he removed the stasis cuffs.

“But next we meet I won’t be so forgiving if you should get in my way,” Megatron said with a small glare at the young mech partly feeling like he was making a mistake by letting them live, before he shook it off the mech was skilled yes, but not that skilled.

Only to stop and mentally growl before pulling out a small datapad and jotted down something on it, only dropping it a beside the young mech.

 _‘At least I won’t have to worry about them following me.’_ Megatron thought dully as he left.

~

Optimus slowly came to when the reboot finished, he felt groggy and tired along with sore, but also refreshed not feeling so tense which confused him for a moment.

Only to become a bit panicked when he membered he just interfaced with the enemy and the Enemies leader at that!  
Optimus’ sense of morals was now rushing back to him full force without even mercy before calming himself down as a dull sobering feeling washed over him followed by one simple fact.  
He had _liked_ the interfacing with Megatron.

Blushing as this Optimus felt slightly mortified at the concept of having interfaced with Megatron and the fact he liked it a lot!

“I am so fragged.” Optimus groaned only to then notice that he was alone now, well alone as he could be, a data pad far not far from him once he did a quick glance around to see if Megatron was still in the area.

When seeing Megatron no were in sight he picked up the datapad carefully and read what was on it, which made him blush more before dropping it.

“That mech has some nerve,” Optimus said under his breath in fury, before getting up carefully his frame still sore and needless to say his leg felt like rubber and his valve and spike satisfied, but both tender.

Before leaving he glance at the datapad again and sighed might as well keep it, after all, datapads were hard to come by for being on Earth now, but what was on it Optimus firmly decided to delete.

That is after cleaning up and getting proper recharge and forgetting what happened tonight as best he could.

 _‘Maybe I should just ask Prowl to frag me next time I get the urge to interface.’_ Optimus mentally resolved to do regardless of his rank and role as a leader after all he was mech just like everyone else and had needs!

 Of course, Optimus looked at the note again and frown at it hating it the words on it.

_*Thanks for the nice frag, if you ever want a round two just say so next time we meet._

_Megatron._

_P.S. I will not just frag you as payback next time you torque me off.*_

“As if I give frag if I torque you off, you’re not that terrifying any more Megatron, especially now that you’ve stooped this low to get some petty revenge and my aft.” Optimus said glaring at the data pad and the small threat written on it.

Huffing in mild annoyance Optimus left and stopped by the carwash and body shop before going back to the base.

~

Megatron was mildly flipping through the video files the next day only to get a small notice from a small flying camera drone from one of the news networks that had them all over the city.

What he saw made him chuckle the young mech he had fragged the night before was clearly patching up a roof on an old warehouse seeing them walk tenderly around was very amusing to him, but what he saw next had him roaring in laughter.

Clearly, they were patching up a hole that well vaguely looked like something punched it way up and out of it sure, but the glimpse of a sleeping berth room was what got Megatron laughing like he was.

“Well seems I won’t regret letting you live after all,” Megatron said once he calmed down, only to smirk when he saw the mech look at the camera and glare at it annoyed before giving it a hand sign and then throwing a broken piece of the roof at it making it crash which cut the feed.

“Cute,” Megatron said fondly before getting back to the video files.

~

“Stupid human press cameras.” Optimus grumble after he saw the camera drone crash, he had told many times to Captain Fanzone that their base at the warehouse needed to be on the no flying zone list, especially from the press.

Maybe after taking out the camera drone, the point will finally be made and they’ll actually stop dropping by!

After making sure the drone was not too damaged from the crash he went back to fixing the hole in his old room’s ceiling, he hated his new room now no thanks to Bumblebee’s immature graffiti about some certain parts about a Con’s _anatomy._

Needless to say, Bumblebee was now repainting the walls of the whole base due to his creative attempt a humorous art!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all, hope it was good.
> 
> Apologizes to my other readers I've been busy writing this, be I could not stop thinking about the what if after reading zuzeca's fic Context Clues.


End file.
